A Love to Die for
by bkuebird
Summary: This love is different. It isn't like any other romance. It's insane, you might call it and others may say it's depraved. But we don't care, it's our story. Dark Soldier Game AU. A series of one-shots featuring them and their respective partners. Warning: there are depictions of violence and cruelty.(none of the main characters are harmed)
1. Ordinary Aberrance

A/N: Well hi there! It's been a while and yes, it's not something I'd usually write but hey, I wanted to write something with depravity so here it is. I strongly, _strongly_ urge you to read my headcanons posted on Tumblr first because it really gives the character's more background and it doesn't seem like they're doing what they're doing for nothing. ) post/128020207241/dark-soldier-game-au here's the link just remove the bracket.

...

Some call it dependency, others call it love.

The man screamed, his cries of agony drowned out in the sound proof room.

His screams slowly died down into gasps before they were stopped by a single knife piercing his heart. A gruesome cracking noise was heard as his forearm was twisted and pulled on.

 _More. More. I._

Bringing her knife down on his elbow, the joint snapped and she successfully ripped his forearm away from the rest of his body. Blood spilled onto the floor and the red liquid continued to drip from the detached arm.

 _More. MORE. I need to kill._

Slicing open his shirt, the knife sunk into his chest before curious hands pried the wound open. She squeezed the soft lungs beneath her palms and let a small smile finally slip onto her face after hours in the dark room.

 _MORE. I need to. Make Father and Mother happy. I need to kill more._

The scent of blood clouded her senses as she immersed her hands in the crimson liquid, grinning now.

...

A loud cry of thunder sounded, seconds after the lighting illuminated the dimly lit living room.

A single woman sat, legs curled up, on the plush leather couch. Her hands moving quickly as the graphite bled black onto the crisp paper. Entranced by her work, she payed little attention to the storm brewing outside.

Only three consecutive and concise knocks on the door broke her out of her trance. She got up, straightening her nightgown before she walked to the door and opened it.

As the door creaked open, it revealed a figure dressed in a grey coat with a black hat. The figure stepped into the house and pulled off the hat, letting her hair cascade down in blue waves.

"Good evening." Umi greeted.

"Good evening." Kotori replied, as she unbuttoned her partner's coat, helping her slip out of it. And as she hung the coat, Umi removed her shoes.

When Kotori turned back the other woman, she met with a dull red. Her pristine white blouse had a nasty, large red smear on it, like she had pressed a water balloon against her stomach and let it burst.

Umi looked at her, expression unreadable, but Kotori knew. It was a sort of routine for them, at this point.

She unbuttoned Umi's blouse, hands only stopping at her lower abdomen to caress the skin and hard muscle beneath it. Umi let out a soft hum and slipped out of her blouse once Kotori was finished and folded it neatly.

While she folded the article of clothing, her partner's tender hands curled around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, Kotori's eyes closed fully while hers were half-lidded in desire. Their lips molded against each other's, nothing too passionate, just the both of them trying to feel.

Kotori pulled back and Umi tasted apple mint on her lips as her tongue ran over them. Her partner took the article of clothing from her hands, "I'll wash this for you. Go take a shower." Umi stood still and leaned in to press their lips together again, but she was stopped by a single finger on her lips. "We can continue this later, in bed." Kotori said, a teasing smile present. "If you say so then." she replied and returned the smile before she began her walk to the bathroom.

Kotori brought the blouse to the laundry room in the mean time and turned the tap, letting water run into the empty basin. Her fingers felt the soft fabric, cringing slightly when the fresh scent of blood pierced her senses.

 _This is... normal._

She dumped a heap of biological detergent onto it before tossing it into the basin to soak for a while. Her fingers rubbed at the stain, hoping to erase the red smear.

 _Yes. This is normal._

After she finished, she left it there to soak and she sauntered to the living room to pick up her sketch book and pencil before making her way to their bedroom.

She settled into the bed, the duvet creasing under her weight. She sat, propping her knees up as she drew a few more lines across the paper, listening to the soft sounds of water from the bathroom. Once they stopped and she heard the rustling of clothes, she placed the sketchbook by her bedside and checked the clock.

"01:24AM" it showed. "Earlier than usual." she realised.

The bathroom door opened and Umi got out, wearing a simple black tank top with a pair of shorts. She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers, moving closer till their shoulders bumped.

"How was your day?" she inquired, back leaning against the headboard.

Kotori leaned onto Umi, back pressing against her partner's chest. "It wasn't very good." She replied, a small frown present on her face.

Umi wrapped her arm around Kotori's shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head. "Why?" she mumbled into her partner's brown locks.

Kotori then began to recall the events of the day, with Umi nodding and only pausing her to throw in her two cents. Eventually, at two am, they laid on their side, heads resting on their pillows as they faced each other. Umi's hand reached out, brushing Kotori's hair away from her face as she whispered, "You're so beautiful."

The designer flushed and she shifted impossibly closer to her partner, and pressed their lips together.

The kiss lasted for quite a while, it was their way of communication when there were no words to say, they let their feelings be laid bare to each other and honestly, it was just a desperate attempt to feel the comfort of another.

 _Perfect. Perfectly normal._

They pulled apart and Umi wrapped her arms around Kotori, peppering her face with light pecks. Kotori let out a soft giggle and relished in the feeling of warmth.

After the lights were switched off and they laid comfortably in each other's arms, Kotori allowed her mind to wander.

It was wrong. What _she_ was doing. What they were doing.

But after all the kisses, words of comfort and affection, the occasional dates, she couldn't bear to let it affect them in any way.

She turned to her for reassurance and affection.

And _she_ turned to her for support and care.

People may say that's just mutual dependency.

But they called it...

.

.

 _Love._


	2. I'll pull on your heartstrings

A/N: I'm not apologising for this, read with caution? Don't take it seriously, I just wanted to write a twisted but still happy relationship. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

...

Her fingers dug deep. Pulling away muscle till she found what she was looking for. Hands already stained sticky with blood, she continued till she reached it. Eyes gleaming, she grabbed the organ, fingers sinking into the flesh as she tugged at it. She grinned when she managed to successfully pull it out, spilling blood onto the grey floor.

Grasping it tightly in one hand she walked over to her partner, who was also in the process of dismembering another body. The blonde was kneeling down, hands digging through the pockets of the victim. Her skin looked porcelain when compared to the blood on it.

"Elichi, look here!" she chimed, standing behind her.

The blonde didn't raise her head and only replied with, "I'm busy Nozomi. Trying to find this guy's wallet."

Nozomi pouted before asking once more, "Come on, it'll take just a second!"

Sighing, Eli turned around to face her companion. Her skin was pale, the blue of her eyes were muddled and dark and despite the aberrant activities happening, her face held a bored look.

"What is it?" she asked, but her voice held no curiosity.

Nozomi lips split into a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's. She thrust out her hand, fingers curled into the organ.

Eli raised her eyebrows in slight surprise.

 _A heart._

The fortune teller winked, "Elichi, my heart is yours!" The blonde stared straight at her, mind still processing what she just said.

A pause. And Eli burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

The laughter was shrill and sounded almost maniacal, one might have even thought it was fake but Nozomi knew, years of trouble instilled this in Eli.

The blonde wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye, which had brightened after Nozomi's little stunt.

She smiled gratefully at the other woman, and Nozomi continued to grin. Moments later, after finally obtaining the man's wallet, they stood face to face. Even in the middle of the bloody room, which had been lit with screams just minutes ago, they were oddly calm.

Staring straight into each other's eyes, both with grins on their faces. It was almost as if they could read each other's minds.

It didn't matter who moved first, what matters is how Eli tugs violently at violet hair and how Nozomi drops the organ like a child tossing away a candy wrapper. There's teeth and tongue and it's mingled with the taste of blood from Nozomi biting down on Eli's lip a bit too hard. Her tongue brushes over the fresh wound in an attempt to soothe it but soon she's pressing hard enough against it to make it reopen.

Eli lets out a small hiss and Nozomi pulls back briefly, to place a soft peck on her lips, a small (half-hearted) apology. They kiss for a while longer before they part. "Rough." Eli mutters, tongue running over her own bloodied lip.

"Darling." Nozomi replies, a teasing tone evident in her voice.

...

"Welcome! Welcome all! To the Tent of Telling!" Eli shouts, appeasing the crowd gathered outside the tent. She stands atop a wooden crate outside a large purple tent, dressed in black satin trousers, a collared shirt with a navy blue tie and a light blue tailcoat. Her smile is fake, but not a single person besides Nozomi has realised that after her grandmother's death.

"Please queue up in an orderly manner and wait for your turn!" she instructs.

The crowd does as she asks, albeit with some shoving and cries of "I was here first!". Eli steps into the tent to check on Nozomi, who is already seated at the opposite end of the table, her turquoise eyes twinkling.

"The crowd is ready. Are you?" the blonde questions, walking over to her partner.

Nozomi nods, "Wonder if we'll get any bad fortunes today? I can't wait to get a new toy." she hums. "We need to choose our targets carefully, dearest." Eli reminds, standing before her.

The fortune teller nods once more, and she turns to look at Eli. In one swift motion, she's grabbing her tie and pulling her down for a kiss. It's messy and rushed because they know they don't have much time left.

They're both desperate to continue but the raucous crowd gets louder and they reluctantly break apart. "Shall we continue this later, dearest?" Eli asks, a genuine smile forming.

"Can't wait to bite that lil' wound open again, darling." Nozomi winks.

And with a grin, Eli exits the tent.

Soon the tent is open, and the first person steps in to have their fortune told.

A few minutes pass, and as they step out of the tent, Eli notices their strained expression and peaks into the tent. And as expected, her dearest's lips are formed into a big grin, and the blonde knows, this would be another _thrilling_ week.


End file.
